The invention relates to a display apparatus for measured values, trouble indications and the like for use preferably in motor vehicles,
In a known display apparatus of this type, areas of the liquid crystal cell having various coloring of the letters and symbols and are data to be displayed, respectively, are by color foils which are inserted between the liquid crystal cell and a transflector which is arranged behind the liquid crystal cell, so that good coloration is achieved in bright ambient light so in darkness (Elektronik, 1983, 19, page 16). It is also known to arrange a corresponding color imprint on the back of the liquid crystal cell in the areas with different coloration when using transmissive liquid crystal cell. This is particularly desirable in large liquid crystal displays in motor vehicles where warning or trouble indications are to be emphasized relative to other indications such as clock time, velocity, engine speed and the like by means of different colors.
However, a disadvantage of the known solutions is that each area of the liquid crystal cell can only have one color assigned to it. If different colors of the various areas of the liquid crystal cell are desired in different types of vehicles it is necessary to have available a corresponding wide assortment of liquid crystal cells, which requires a considerable expenditure on storage. It is also disadvantageous that the different coloring produced by means of foils or color printing affect the blocked areas of the liquid crystal cell which are not triggered, so that an undesirable irregular background brightness results in these areas.